This Is a competitive renewal of the Rocky Mountain Neurological Disorder Center (RMNOC) whose main goal Is to enhance and further research in areas of neurobiology targeted by the NINOS. The RMNO Center Core has established facilities that allow efficient generation and use of genetically-altered animals that display Interesting and Informative functional or behavioral phenotypes. Our existing cores have all been extremely successful and evolved to enable state-of-the-art approaches thereby allowing users to perform collaborative research in an efficient manner. Therefore, we propose to maintain the original cores with their original names, emphasizing that they will continue to evolve over the next five years, as described in the application (Cores A, 6, C, and 0). As before, the services provided by the four cores are not available elsewhere at the Anschutz Medical Campus. We propose four core facilities for the RMNO Center Core: Core A Microscopy Core (Bill Betz, Director) will provide advanced light and electron microscopy services. Core B Gene-Targeting/Viral Vector Core (Mark Dell'Acqua, Director) will design and construct vectors to generate gene-targeted and transgenic mice as well as viral targeting vectors. Core C Zebrafish Transgenic Core (Angeles Ribera, Director) will provide services for maintaining and characterizing transgenic zebrafish. Core D Machine Shop Core (Ulli Bayer, Director) will provide machine shop support services.